Kaiya Kaiba's Scars
by dranzer-drigger
Summary: Ok Kaiba has a cousin a very pretty and the owner of Kaiba Illusions but what happens when the guys find out she is scarred like Marik and Malik does her scars tell a story? READ AND FIND OUT
1. the greets

Ok before you cuss me out about not updating I had a bad writers block, and  
  
Drigger is in school soo its just me right now hope you like.or not  
  
"Hey guys did you hear Kaiba's cousin is visiting him for awhile" said Yugi.  
  
"She is probably stuck up like him or she is a troll which ever" said Marik.  
  
"I agree" said Bakura  
  
"Does she duel I wonder" said Yami  
  
"Yeah I wonder if I can dual her" said Joey  
  
"If she Kaiba's cousin she will hate you Joey" said Tristen  
  
"hey that's no fair" said Joey  
  
"I hear she is from America" said Ryou.  
  
"That is even better you know how those Americans look all ho and trashy and they move fast" said Joey  
  
"Wheeler I hope you are not talking about my cousin" said a cool voice.  
  
"No Kaiba I ain't" said Joey  
  
"Good, you inbred's better get this straight you don't talk to her or touch her and don't breath her air if you do I will personly demolish you" said Kaiba.  
  
"Yeah whatever she is probably like you" said Bakura.  
  
The Next Day.  
  
The guys walked in and found I huge crowd around the office.  
  
"Hey guys" said Tea "There is this new girl in registration, we think she is Kaiba's  
  
cousin"  
  
There was a bang of a door being opened, and out strode Kaiba and the prettiest  
  
brunette her hair went to her butt, she had piercing azure eyes. She was not in uniform  
  
either she had on Black leather flares with black boots, and a Balck Tube top that had  
  
silver studs on the edge of it. And a Black Trench coat. Kaiba was out of uniform to he  
  
had on what he wore for battle city. They were walking together and giving everyone the  
  
'Kaiba stare'.  
  
They each had a brief case and a cell phone clipped to their waste. They soon walked out  
  
of site to KAiba's first class.  
  
"Man that was weird she was hot" said Malik and Joey at the same time.  
  
"She defiantly is Kaiba's cousin" said Bakura.  
  
"Lets go to our first class" said yugi.  
  
"Right" said Yami.  
  
They went in to the class room and found a shocking thing Kaiba was laughing.  
  
"And then she was said 'I'm fired does that mean I'm hot'. She was a total idiot she was  
  
hired by a guy whose a pig and hired her for her looks and not intellect" said the beautiful  
  
girl.  
  
"She is defiantly Kaiba's cousin" said Ryou.  
  
"Kaiya, you amaze me" said Kaiba.  
  
"Who are they" she said pointing to the guys.  
  
"Losers"  
  
"Introduce me"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please I want to meet them"  
  
"Fine" they walked over to the guys who were sitting in there desk This is Bakura, Ryou,  
  
Malik, Marik, Yami, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. Losers this is my Cousin Kaiya, the one I  
  
told you not to touch, talk, or breath her air"  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you all" she said in a velvet chocolate voice.  
  
"hi" said the guys.  
  
Kaiya laughed.  
  
"What is so funny" groweled BAkura and Marik.  
  
"You all are very brazen most guys would faint if I talk to them its nice to see a change."  
  
She took of her trench coat, which revealed the Kaiba Corp insignia on her right shoulder  
  
blade and another insignia which had K I on her left and about five scattered Egyptian  
  
symbols that looked like they were carved in to he skin and a belly button piercing.  
  
"Why aren't you in uniform" asked Tea kinda pissy.  
  
Again Kaiya laughed.  
  
"When you have money like I do you can buy anything even freedom of dress"  
  
"Your rich to" asked Yugi  
  
"Yes I own Kaiba Illusions in the Americas"  
  
"Is that like Pegasus's company?"  
  
"Along the same level but more advanced"  
  
"So you work for KAiba" asked Joey  
  
"No you inbred I own KAiba Corp, she owns Kaiba Illusions" groweled Kaiba.  
  
"Seto be nice he was just asking" said Kaiya  
  
"But Kai he is a moron in an idiots body I cant stand it"  
  
"At least he is cute"  
  
"Well yeah.o wait no ewww" said Kaiba walking away.  
  
The guys laughed as Kaiba walked away.  
  
"Well I gotta go nice meeting you all" she said  
  
You like review please.. 


	2. the lunch

Well back by popular demand the second chappie!!! *cheers in backround* thanks to  
  
ever one who reviewed  
  
At lunch.  
  
Kaiya had a different lunch than Seto she was in a strange country in a strange school,  
  
with no one she knows.she spotted the gang of boys from this morning. She boldly  
  
walked over to them. The talking stopped.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit with you guys" she asked shyly.  
  
"Whoa a Kaiba wants to sit with us" said Joey in disbelief.  
  
"Is that a yes or a no"  
  
"NO" said Tea  
  
"YES" said the guys at once.  
  
"Thanks".  
  
"So do you mess around with Seto all da time" asked Joey.  
  
"Yes, he usually plays back but he is shy around other people".  
  
"Kaiba shy now that is a laugh" said Bakura.  
  
"Really he is. But anyway besides dueling what other types of fun do ya'll have around  
  
here"  
  
"Well Marik, Bakura, and Yami go to clubs mostly. Sometimes we go together as a  
  
group. We go to movies, shopping, duel, dances, and parties." Said Yugi.  
  
"Now you are talking I love to go to dancing clubs, when I asked Seto he was like I don't  
  
know. I really want to go to one can you give me directions to one"  
  
"We are going to a real popular one tonight do you want to come with us" asked Malik.  
  
"I would love to"  
  
"Pick you up at Kaiba's Mansion at 9:00"  
  
"Sounds good"  
  
"Great"  
  
"So Kaiya what brings you here to Japan" asked Yami  
  
"To see my cousins and to take a break"  
  
The bell rings  
  
"Man I hate those things" said Bakura.  
  
"I know they have them in America too well thanks guys see you guys tonight. O and  
  
Malik see you at nine" said KAiya  
  
Hmm interesting chapter.so what do you want the guys to wear more importantly what  
  
do you want Kaiya and Malik to wear. How will Kaiba react to this group 'date' that the  
  
guys have with his cousin. you pick and REVIEW 


End file.
